


First Impressions

by lophrelplanes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Babysitting, CEO, Hybrids, M/M, Schlatt is Tubbo's dad, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, clubs, dont ship tubbo and schlatt, dont ship tubbo and tommy, possessive schlatt, this is my third fic and I still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lophrelplanes/pseuds/lophrelplanes
Summary: He was 5 minutes late to the new babysitting job he'd gotten - not a great first impression. It doesn't help the fact that Quackity works at one of the biggest HQs in the country either.This story kind of revolves around the fact that Schlatt is a CEO and Tubbo's dad, and that Quackity babysits him.Updates every week! :](There's a tutorial on how to download Dream SMP shimejis on chapter 5 if you wanted that!)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 109
Kudos: 674





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people!
> 
> This is my story after the discontinuation of my other Coffee AU one, and has the most chosen prompt, "Quackity is at a club when he sees his ex enter the doorway. Not wanting to draw any attention towards himself from the guy, he turns around and just fuckin kisses the man standing next to him.", which is prompt 4.
> 
> This is a bit of a long introduction, but basically, I had already started this fic way before I even started my Coffee Shop AU one. But, I decided to use it here since I had already had it in my drafts. To sum it up, the prompt won't happen until chapter two. This first chapter is basically just introducing a few of the characters.
> 
> \---
> 
> I wanted to start off by saying that I only ship the personas Quackity and Jschlatt, I do not ship the actual people who play them. That's weirdchamp. 
> 
> This world takes place where hybrids; people with animal characteristics and abilities co-exist with normal people. (Schlatt is a ram, Tubbo is a moobloom, Ranboo is an enderman, Fundy is a fox, Technoblade is a pig, Philza is a crow/raven.) Schlatt, a goat hybrid is the CEO of a major company, and Quackity is a babysitter for Tubbo, first day into the job. I know, a classic af plot but the story just popped into my head so imma write it anyways B)
> 
> Something else to note is that Quackity is 20 years old, Schlatt is 23, and Tubbo & Tommy are 12.

He was just about 5 minutes late to his new job, and a good one at that. Quackity was never one for doing office work, so once he heard about some rich guy hiring for people to babysit he had to take it. Maybe he wasn't that great with children, but the kid was 12, old enough for a 20 year old to take care of, right?

Running into the giant skyscraper, Quackity quickly fixed himself up, readjusting the beanie that sat atop his head and swiping the strands of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes to the side. 

That's when he looked up, and god, was this place extravagant as fuck. Suited people rushed by, hurrying over to wherever they had to be, rushing in and out of elevators. The wide, open area had a statue of a ram in the center, seemingly made of gold as it reflected light from the overhead windows in an almost bragging fashion.

It was a lot to take in. Especially since he felt so small - so embarrassed walking in wearing such casual clothes compared to everyone else with suits and ties. Averting his eyes, Quackity made his way over to the reception desk relieved to see a man also wearing rather casual clothes sitting behind it. The guy had a red beanie on, tousled dark brown hair peeking out along with a yellow sweatshirt and black rimmed glasses. A shiny nameplate with the name WILBUR SOOT sat atop the counter, which he assumed was the guy's name.

"Hello! Welcome to Schlatt's industries. What can I do for you?" The guy asked. What surprised Quackity was that the guy sounded British as fuck, not that there was anything wrong with it. He just didn't hear it often.

"Hi! Uh, I'm here to babysit this kid named Tubbo? The intern guy told me to come here for the job." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. The giant place was seriously making him nervous.

"Oh! You're the new guy, eh?" The guy, who's name was now presumably Wilbur chuckled. "That kid and Tommy are quite a handful, by the way. You should be careful around those fuckers. Ya' never know when one of the little gremlins steal your wallet or something." He laughed, as he grabbed a piece of paper from his counter. "The instructions to get to them are here. Ranboo should fill you in on the rest", handing the piece of paper to Quackity before saying goodbye.

It took a second before Quackity processed any of what the guy said.  _ Huh? There're two kids? And did he just call them 'fuckers'? _ But, before he could turn around and ask the receptionist about it, he found himself walking over to the elevators and following wherever the note was taking him.  _ Damn, this job is lucky it pays so high. _ He thought as the elevator opened with a ding at the 30th floor. Well, that's a lot of floors. Stepping out into the hallway, he looked back down at the note reading, "Room 241" with a small smile scribbled next to it. Looking at the doors that lined the walls, he figured out quick enough that the room would be a short walk to the right. 

The closer he got to the fateful room, Quackity could hear two voices of kids shouting in a playful manner. Well, guess he was gonna have to deal with a couple of loud ones. Approaching the door, he could hear another voice, one that was definitely of a man. Was that the dad? Knocking at the door, the voices stopped for a second before footsteps hurriedly ran to the door and opened it frantically, to Quackity's surprise. He was greeted by a rather annoyingly tall man, one that was wearing a white and black mask along with sunglasses and a suit. Behind him, the heads of two kids popped out. One with dark brown hair and small, protruding goat horns as well as droopy ears. He was wearing a dark green shirt with mismatched buttons and blue jeans slightly too big for him. The other kid, however, was several inches taller and had blonde hair with these bright blue eyes. He was wearing a red and white t-shirt along with blue jeans.

"Hey! Are you.. are you the new babysitter?" The tall man asked, a sort of panicky tone to his voice. Behind that mask and sunglasses, Quackity could tell he was stressed.

"Uh, yeah I am. For Tubbo, right?" Quackity replied, looking down at the two children. 

"Yep! Come in, come in! Name's Ranboo. I'm guessing you're Quackity?" The guy replied, as Quackity answered with a nod.  _ Is this the guy Wilbur was talking about earlier? _ Quackity thought to himself as he walked into the room. 

And goddamn, was this was a pretty big room. Wide windows overlooked the surrounding city, illuminating the interior with a warm sun glow. The walls were lined with shelves of toys, not to mention the floor, mostly carpeted, which was a mess of tossed items. "Sorry about the mess." The masked man stated, kicking a few of the items out of the way.

"Nah, it's alright." Quackity replied. He never cared about messes, considering the fact that the apartment he lived in was just that. Ranboo sat down on the floor, clearing a few of the toys away for Quackity, as he too sat down. He mumbled something to the kids that were still hid behind him, as their eyes kind of lit up and shuffled themselves in front of the tall man in order to face Quackity.

"Alright, introduce yourselves." Ranboo said, clapping his hands together.

"I'm Tubbo!" The dark brown haired kid said, with a smile. The kid seemed nice enough.

"I'm Tommy. Hey, do you play Minecraft?!" The other kid asked, really emphasizing that Minecraft bit, and flailing around his mobile device. It seemed to display a strange looking, very blocky world with several different objects that the new intern couldn't make out with all the movement.

"Uh, hey there Tubbo, Tommy. And no, I've never really heard of Minecraft before." Quackity replied, kind of realizing the shit that he'd gotten himself into. Tommy looked at the man with an expression sprawled across his face, inaudibly saying, 'Really?', before looking back to Ranboo and muttering something to him. The masked man only replied with a chuckle and pulled Quackity to the side, leaving the two kids to their own on the rug.

"I know this is a pretty sudden job, but we really appreciate the help," Ranboo started, bring his hand up to his head in order to fix the few strands of disheveled hair. "Tubbo is a good kid; he likes bees, cooking, and Minecraft. You might find that Tommy is kinda... hard to deal with, on the other hand. He's loud, obnoxious, and likes sword fighting. Trust me, it isn't fun when you're getting stabbed in the side half the time." He half-joked, laughing at his own words.

"Ehehe... yeah, I've been actually meaning to ask. Who're Tommy's parents?" Quackity asked, chuckling a little at the danger he'd gotten himself into. "It's just that I know Tubbo's dad is, like, this big CEO, so is Tommy just his friend? Or are his parents also rich?" He was truly curious, since he hadn't particularly signed up to babysit two kids. But, it was just another 12 year old, right?

"Oh, Tommy? Yeah, his brother's actually Wilbur, the guy at the reception desk?" Ranboo answered, as Tommy seemed to perk up a little at the sound of his brother's name. "Their dad is actually a really good friend of Tubbo's dad, and the two kids get along well. So, things eventually worked out and these guys are practically inseparable."

"Oh, I see.." Quackity said, a bit confused at the same time. _Okay, so his brother is the reception guy, and his dad is also some rich dude?_ , as his thoughts were interrupted with the blonde haired kid tugging at Ranboo's suit.

"Hey, when you get back down, can you tell Wilbur that he's been being a bitch all week?" Tommy said coldly, looking up to man who wore the sunglasses.

Quackity found himself with his mouth open a bit, before he started to burst into a fit of laughs.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, Tommy's pretty vulgar as well- OW!" Ranboo exclaimed, pulling his hand back after it'd been slapped by the 12 year old, the blonde only 'hmph'ing in retaliation as he sat back down next to his brown haired friend, the two of them hopping right back into their prior conversation.

"Oh god, that Tommy kid is fuckin' hilarious." Quackity said, quickly stopping himself before he continued to curse in front of the kids. While Tommy did seem to curse frequently, he didn't want Tubbo catching on, if he cursed at all.

"Hehe.. yeah... Anyways, I'm gonna go get back to my office. If you need anything, you can come swing by at Room 250, it's a bit down the right hallway." Ranboo stated, as he quickly said his farewells before Quackity could ask anymore questions. And with that, he was alone with two of the most expensive kids in the city.

* * *

Quackity wasn't sure how much time had passed; maybe a few hours or so.

He'd gotten to know the two a lot better, learning a few things like how Tommy had another older brother (Well, oldest.) named Technoblade, who actually is the MAYOR OF A WHOLE ASS FUCKING CITY. Apparently the man actually hated the government and preferred to call himself the 'king' of his city, but the babysitter's head started to ache at the thought of learning more. Why was Tommy's family actually kinda scary? 

Tubbo, on the other hand, had a dad and few close babysitters. While he didn't have any blood related siblings, the brunette counted Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno as his brothers. So the four were pretty close. Quackity would likely have to get to know Wilbur better, while on the other hand, he was scared of even talking to this so called Technoblade. He seemed scary.

As the babysitter chuckled at yet another joke Tommy had made, he took a quick glance at his watch, realizing that his shift was about to end in another 10 minutes or so. Looking around the carpeted floor, he'd seen that most of the items he decided to bring along with him were scattered across the room, making the decision to start to clean up a bit early. Getting up from his spot on the floor, the short man stretched out his back, sighing to a few of the satisfying pops that followed. 

"Big Q?" Tubbo inquired, looking up to the now standing intern. The two kids had adopted the name 'Big Q' for Quackity, to the babysitter's amusement.

"Don't worry Tubbo, we still have a few more minutes. I just need to pack some of my stuff up." He replied, going around the area and picking various things from off the floor; his phone, his beanie, (which he somehow flung across the room) some candy wrappers, etc.

"Leaving so soon? It's been, like, an hour." Tommy chimed in, eyes still glued the phone he clutched in his hands. 

"It's been **6** hours, Tommy." Quackity chuckled, picking up the last of his items before setting the now full backpack onto the ground. "Plus, I need to get some sleep. I'm busy tomorrow." Was all the babysitter said, before changing the topic in the conversation.

Admittedly, the 20 year old was actually going to go to the club the day after, but he wouldn't tell that to children. They were too young to understand, yadda yadda.

A few minutes later, three consecutive knocks were heard from the door before Ranboo stepped in, looking a lot less disheveled than when the two first met earlier that day. "Hey Quackity! Your shift's up." The masked man simply stated, chuckling nervously once he was bombarded with protests from the two kids.

After another few minutes, Quackity was able to say his farewells to the reluctant children before he stepped out the door and headed back to the elevator. Making his way through the lobby, he quickly started up a conversation with Wilbur regarding Tommy's nasty habits and his work schedule before jogging out the door, a grin plastered on his face.

Despite all that, however, Quackity had come to realize that he never met the man who hired him - Tubbo's father, Schlatt.


	2. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity goes to the club when he meets his ex and has to improvise :o
> 
> (Prompt 4 makes an appearance!)
> 
> !TW!: MENTIONS DOMESTIC EMOTIONAL AND PHYSICAL ABUSE! PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU GET TRIGGERED BY THESE THINGS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> I wanted to start off by saying I started this chapter on Sunday, and am currently proof reading it at 3:30 am on a Tuesday, so the grammar won't be of pristine condition haha
> 
> Also, if you came from the other fic, then yayyy prompt 4 happens this chapter :DDD
> 
> Otherwise, I'm tired so enjoy reading haha

Quackity was drunk out of his mind; and he knew it. 

His legs were dangling off the barstool as he took another swig of his glass.  He wasn't really sure what was in it; maybe some bourbon, perhaps some scotch. It didn't matter though, he was willing to take another bottle either way. Which probably wasn't a good idea considering the fact that he was a very light drinker.

Flashes of colorful lights were the only things to illuminate the otherwise dim room, as a faint but nice jazz played from large speakers on either side of the bar. The voices of other drunkards nearly drowned out the music completely, but none of it registered to Quackity's dizzying state. What he did notice, however, was the intoxicating smell of alcohol, cigarettes, and what was probably cocaine. He swore he didn't do drugs though, no matter how much he joked about it. It was never his type of style.

The babysitter had actually come with a few of his friends; Karl, Sapnap, Bad, Skeppy, and Sam. Where they were, however, he had no idea. 

Karl and Sapnap were probably making out in one of the corners of the bar, Bad, Skeppy and Sam talking elsewhere. (Quackity actually had no idea why Bad agreed to come with. Skeppy had probably pleaded him to or something.) _Fuck, I have work tomorrow. I shouldn't be drinking._

Sighing, the Latino hopped off the stool, nearly falling over in the process. Stabilizing himself with a grip to the counter as he attempted to look around the bar with the dizzying state that he was in. A few groups of chairs and tables lined the walls as people enjoyed each other's company and drinks. While the area wasn't particularly crowded, there were enough people for the seats to be full, and even some people just standing, awkwardly. He'd been lucky to have been able to grab a seat, especially one so close to the bar.

-

After a good minute or so of searching, Quackity deemed that either his friends had forgotten about him and dipped, or they were just completely out of eyesight. Plus, he was pretty sure the guy standing next to him was looking at him weird. Letting out another breath, the raven haired man contemplated to just leave the bar and get some fresh air outside, eyeing the front door; only for a familiar face to walk in. It wasn't a face he wanted to see either.

That bright blonde hair, those annoyingly blue eyes, that shit eating grin, and the same old leather jacket that he'd always wear when he went outside. Kai fucking Wright.

Who is Kai Wright, you ask? Oh, just Quackity's abusive ex-boyfriend who emotionally and mentally abused him for a year. Nothing special.

(The next couple of paragraphs kinda go into how he abused Quackity, viewer discretion is advised.)

He'd do shit like yell at Quackity until he burst out crying; only to gently caress him and tell him it's alright. Call him names, kick him out of the apartment several times, never let him go out with friends, constantly get in fights with the other over pointless things.

But Quackity would always come back. ' _ At least he didn't hit me.'  _ Is what he'd always use as an excuse to go crawling back to the man. To get mentally and emotionally abused again and again until his friends just couldn't stand for it anymore. It was actually Karl and Sapnap who coaxed him out of the toxic relationship a couple years ago and stabilize his mental health once again. He had everything to thank them for. 

(Okay, abuse explanation over.)

Quackity felt himself get dizzier with the sight, eyes widening in anxiousness as he quickly looked around for anything to get him away. They'd sometimes see each other around the city, and it'd usually start with Kai approaching the other as if their abusive relationship hadn't happened at all. It would also often end with Quackity storming off after he slapped his ex in anger.

However, in this situation, he was drunk as hell. It wasn't like he could fight off the man if he potentially tried to kidnap him or something. And considering the number of people in the bar, it wasn't likely that anyone would noticed. 

Looking back to the door, Quackity had realized that Kai had spotted him; his dumb fucking grin widening as he stepped closer and closer to the drunk man.

_ Fuck, shit, anything, please.  _ Quackity thought, as he quickly looked around for something to help him in the situation. It felt like everything around him was slowing down, the blonde man slowly inching over to the other, colorful lights steadily flashing from one hue to the next and background noise gradually drowning out. All he could see and hear was that damn dude walking closer and closer. 

However, to his right was a man, the same man that was staring at him strangely a minute or so prior. He wore a suit, and stood quite tall; at least half a foot or so (around 15 cm) taller than Quackity - intimidating, none the less. 

And that's when an idea struck his head. What most people didn't know, and Quackity grew to learn, is that Kai is fucking terrified of people he can control, can't manipulate. His ego was like a Jenga tower, sturdy at first, but will come crashing down if you pick at the right bricks. So Alex Quackity used this to his advantage. 

With one swift motion, the short man twirled the taller guy to face him, harshly grabbing his tie and pulling him down for a kiss in his drunken stupor. Was it the smartest decision he's made? Haha, no. But it did the job.

The "kiss" wasn't very passionate; a lot more like a rough clash of lips rather than an intimate gesture. But the stranger didn't pull away, probably because he was just surprised, instead just stilling in the position before Quackity pulled back and whispered, "I'm sorry. Please just go with it.", as he pulled him in for yet another one. His lips tasted mildly of cigars, and they'd probably also taste like alcohol if Quackity wasn't already wasted on the taste. 

Speaking of, Quackity was getting more and more intoxicated by the second, the shots that he'd taken before hand starting to kick in. His eyesight was getting more and more blurry, now unable to even make out what the dude looked like, despite the fact that they were literally less than a centimeter apart. Until he heard what he could make out as a voice. 

"Quacki --- fuck are y --- oing?" Was all he could hear from his angry ex, the rest sounding like garbled nonsense to his tipsy ears. Quackity stumbled behind the tall stranger, clutching onto his suit in a way of shielding himself from the blonde man. Even if he were drunk, he was still genuinely scared of exposing himself to his former abuser. 

"Hey ca --- uck off? Me a --- yfriend ar --- to make o --- ere!", Quackity heard the suited man yell, watching in humor as the blonde opposite of them flinched. His voice was kinda deep, and was that a Jersey accent? Eh, well it didn't matter. He watched in amusement as the two went back and forth, Kai clearly losing the argument as he backed farther and farther away. 

-

It was at this point that a group had formed around the three, watching in curiosity as the two continued to argue. This had obviously drawn the attention of Sapnap, Karl, Sam, Bad, and Skeppy.

"Shit guys, that's where we left Quackity." Sapnap said, running up to the crowd and pushing past the wasted folk in worry. The rest of the group promptly followed, Bad not even bothering to hush the foul language. Getting closer, Sapnap heard two men arguing about something - or someone. While one voice was firm and assertive, the other was slightly shaky and, although trying to sound intimidating, kinda timid.

Once the group of 5 were able to get a good look at the situation, their worry turned into that of confusion and somewhat fear. 

Their friend, Quackity, was barely hiding behind some tall dude with goat horns, and fucking Kai was opposite of them. (Most of Quackity's friends were already aware of who Kai was and what he did; and so they all rightfully despised him.)

It looked like the goat guy and Kai were fighting, although it was quite one sided as the blonde was clearly losing. He was practically trembling, stuttering on every comeback, and almost shrinked with every line thrown at him from the other. Someone who could shoot down his ego; that's new.

Well, despite how funny it was to watch the blonde loser get absolutely obliterated by this stranger, the group was still worried (and extremely confused) about Quackity as they quickly made their way to the drunkard, Bad leading the way. That's when they drew the attention of the ram.

"Hey, what the fuck are you all doing?" The tall man asked, shifting his arm protectively to the side for the smaller one behind him. 

"Look man, we just want to take our friend home." Sapnap said affirmatively, although a bit scared of the taller man. "If you helped him out, thanks, but it gets bad when he's drunk so he needs to go home. **Now**." The hardness of his words were all bark, there was no way he could fight the other off. Which is why he wanted out of there ASAP.

The goat sort of eyed him down, shifting his slanted pupils over to the other 4, and back. At this point, Quackity had finally realized that it were his friends who were there, as he slurred, "Ohh hey Sapnaappp~ 'm tiredd" with a stupid drunken grin. He weakly reached his arms out with a grabby motion, a lot like when a child pleaded for their parent to pick them up. "Y'knoww this guuy tastes like ssmoke." The raven haired man mumbled, now leaning on the taller figure seeking support to hold up his body.

With a sigh, the man stepped away and let the guys pick Quackity up; hoisting him up onto Sam as Skeppy and Bad helped with ensuring he wouldn't fall over. 

The suited man pulled out a pen and paper from somewhere within the pockets of his suit, scribbling something on the card. "Give this to him when he wakes up." He simply stated, as he shoved the piece of paper to Sapnap, simply walking out the door afterwards and hands tucked away in the pockets of his suit. 

_ Fucking hell, we try to go out ONE time and this shit happens.  _ Sapnap thought, as he sighed and went to help the rest make their way to Quackity's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW if you guys were wondering what Kai and Schlatt were saying, here it is:
> 
> Kai: "Quacki --- fuck are y --- oing?" = "Quackity? What the fuck are you doing?"
> 
> Schlatt: "Hey ca --- uck off? Me a --- yfriend ar --- to make o --- ere!" = "Hey can you fuck off? Me and my boyfriend are trying to make out here!"
> 
> (If you don't get it, Schlatt was pretending to be Quackity's boyfriend in order to get Kai away. Both of them were drunk so they made stupid decisions lolol if Schlatt were sober he'd probably take a different course of action.)


	3. First Interactions (Sober Edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything leading up to the first (sober) interaction between Quackity and Schlatt :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm sorry about the late upload, I was trying to adjust my schedule to every weekend, but then I ended up starting this fic on Friday and it dragged out throughout Saturday and Sunday before finally completing it today. (That's also why the beginning is gonna be kinda bad, but I'm trying to upload quicker so I don't have the time to fix it D: )
> 
> Uhhh but otherwise, please enjoy the first sober interaction between our main couple :D  
> Enjoy!

Schlatt woke up with a groan, hands immediately going up to hold his head in pain with no idea where he was. Eyes fluttering open, the ram had to blink hard a few times before adjusting to the piercing morning light seeping through the windows. It didn’t help that the sun’s rays invoked another few pounding headaches. 

Looking around, he'd realized that he was in his bedroom, a room that was several stories up in the air. He must've called an uber or something from he previous night. Speaking of, memories of the day before slowly came back in the little fragments he'd remembered. He was at some shifty bar drinking when some drunkie next to him decided to kiss him? And then there was yelling? Well, the thought of trying to figure out the event made his head ache even more.

The ram attempted to sit up after another few seconds, only to flop right back down in the sluggishness and aches of his hangover.  _ The fuck? How much did I drink last night?  _ It felt like hammers pounding at his skull over and over, only dulling down if he were to stay still.

After another few minutes later of just laying still, the man reached over to his nightstand, feeling around until his fingers hit the cool surface of his phone. Grabbing it and bringing it close to his face, his face twisted to that of panic, quickly sitting up (ignoring the massive pain that started again in his head) and frantically scrolling through his contacts. Reaching the F section, he quickly found his secretary, Fundy, and called him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" the still hungover man exclaimed. "FUNDY! Did you get Tubbo to school a few hours ago??" He asked after the other line picked up, not bothering to greet him first. 

"Uhh, yeah. You were blacked out this morning so I just dropped him off." The fox said, slightly disappointed that the father hadn't woken up earlier for his own son. But it was inevitable, considering the fact that the man had drunk a lot the previous night. 

"Ohhhh, thank god. You don't get paid enough for this." The ram sighed in relief, flopping back down onto his bed while still holding the phone to his ear, using the other hand to run his fingers through his hair.

"I definitely don't. Bye Schlatt." The fox simply chuckled, hanging up soon after. Fundy would've told the man to drink some water, but the ram had hangovers so often that he figured it was pointless.

Sighing, Schlatt dropped the device from his hands and shut his eyes again; not to fall asleep, but to just rest a bit before having to go and attend the meeting with his new babysitter a few hours later. Something that he'd actually remembered and scheduled himself.

* * *

Quackity took another look at the mirror, slightly adjusting his beanie to the side and patting out the invisible wrinkles in his suit. (Which felt a little too small for him, but who knows? He didn't wear such formal attire often.)

Despite the absolutely devastating hangover he had that morning, the man pulled through (with the help of Karl and Sapnap) and managed to actually fix himself up. Why did he drink so much before the day of his meeting with the CEO? 

Well, Quackity hadn't planned on drinking at all. He figured that just a few hours of hanging out at the bar with his friends would be fun - until it escalated into downing several shots of alcohol. What happened afterwards, however, he wasn't particularly sure about. All he knew is that he awoke the morning after with an extremely bad migraine.

After one last reassuring glance at the mirror, the short man dragged out a sigh before finally stepping out the door, thoughts of what may happen in just a few hours running through his head. Admittedly, he was feeling a bit scared. 

While the CEO of Schlatt's Industries was a man of power and money, he was also very underground; not even the paparazzi capable of taking a quick picture. If anything, you'd probably walk right past the guy on the street without realizing it. 

Hopping into the car, he made sure to double check on everything; did his file have all his papers? Did he have his phone? Okay, good. 

He mindlessly drove to his memorized destination after the just about 5th check up, still sure to pay attention to the traffic lights and pedestrians, of course. 

Before he'd realized it, Quackity had already made it to the parking lot, the massive building casting a large shadow on the ground and making it look that much more intimidating. He hadn't gotten a chance to admire the skyscraper on his first day, so taking in the view this time was a bit overwhelming, as he felt the lump in his throat start to grow bigger and bigger with every step he took closer to the doorway.

Making his way to the familiar reception desk, (as well as admiring the large ram statue that still sat in the middle) he felt a lot more fit in when looking around, realizing that his suit was tailored to look exactly like everyone else's, unlike the casual garments he wore on the first day. But this way, you likely wouldn't be able to differentiate anyone with just their professional attire. 

Clutching his phone in one hand and file in the other, the beanie wearing man confidently (or tried to confidently) strut his way over to that counter, the man from the day before standing there as he did when Quackity first came in. Wilbur, his name was. 

Glancing at the incoming individual, Wilbur immediately recognized the familiar face and greeted him with a "Hey there Quackity! I've been expecting you!", in that heavy British accent, grin plastered on his face.

"Hey there, Wilbur." Quackity chuckled, relieved to see a smile in the waves of stressed looking workers. "Uh, I'm not late or anything, am I?" He inquired, still rather unsure with the schedule he'd been provided.

"Yep, yep. Let's see here..." Wilbur replied, reaching for one of the several drawers of his desk. Skilled hands quickly skimmed through all of the papers before pulling one out with a rather bold red stamp on it. "Yeah, you're actually right on time! Just take the elevator up to the 26th floor and you should be in Room 46." He exclaimed, handing the new intern a piece of paper, likely the instructions to get there in case he forgot. "Oh, and by the way, Schlatt can be a dick sometimes so just bear with it for a bit."  


"... should you be calling your boss a dick?" Quackity asked in a slightly worried but amused hushed tone, looking around as if he'd find the CEO himself listening in on their conversation. Which he wasn't.

Wilbur only replied with a simple, "That bastard wouldn't fire me. We go way back too." before chuckling afterwards and giving Quackity a reassuring, "You'll be fine." 

"Hah, alright then man. Thanks Wilbur, I'll tell you if I'm fired if I come back down." The intern joked, feeling slightly better about himself with Wilbur's uplifting (?) words. What he failed to hear before he left was Wilbur muttering under his breath, "He's his type too...".

Quackity was greeted with another familiar hallway; the same looking hallway that he'd found on the 30th floor once the elevator doors had opened. Glancing back at the note, the man was able to quickly identify the direction he needed to go before starting his walk there. 

While it was relatively silent, Quackity would sometimes pass businessmen/women making their way to wherever they needed to be. Not to mention the constant clacking of footsteps with every stride, almost synchronizing with the beat of his heart. 

The thoughts returned to his head as the man started to zone out. What if he embarrassed himself? He was never good at taking interviews. Plus, this job seemed quite interesting, especially since he knew that the kids were really nice to hang out with. It's be a serious let down if he was rejected of being able to work like that. Oh god, what if Mr. Schlatt didn't like him, then this whole plan would blow over and- Without realizing it, his eyes stared down the entrance, the words, 'ROOM 46' engraved into the metal tag atop the door. 

Quickly pulling himself back into reality, Quackity fixed out his hair a bit more, cleared his throat, and adjusted his beanie once again. He does it when he's nervous. 

With three gentle but firm knocks to the door, Quackity waited in anticipation as he heard several papers shuffling around before a booming voice shouted, "Come in!", a sort of Jersey accent coating the words. With one more nervous gulp, The man turned the handle of the doorknob and quickly entered the interview room, sure to shutting the door behind him. 

Looking around, the space was quite simple, actually. A plant in one corner of the room, a desk farther back accompanied by two chairs facing each other, one on either side of said desk. 

The man who sat behind the desk, however, was a ram hybrid with a rather tall stature. Expensive looking earrings dangled from his droopy ears, horns curling around them nicely. His dark brown hair was kind of swept up and to the side in a messy yet put-together look. Of course, he wore the signature black suit, white dress shirt, and red tie, arms rested on the surface of the desk and hands intertwined in a patient manner. The man looked quite intimidating too, intimidating enough for Quackity to feel just a bit smaller in his presence.

"Alex Quackity." The ram stated, not in a rude type of way, but more like a greeting of sorts. He eyed the new intern down before presenting his hand out in a way of gesturing to take a seat, as the man made his way over to the chair opposite of the CEO in a panicked hurry.

"Nice to meet you, sir!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if anyone has trouble visualizing what the characters may look like, Schlatt basically looks like this:   
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ei3qLVAXYAAPZrH.jpg (Credits to JLemongrass for the amazing artwork! Also ignore Techno who is inconspicuously standing behind Schlatt) 
> 
> and Quackity looks like this:   
> https://ih1.redbubble.net/image.1789621181.0292/st,small,507x507-pad,600x600,f8f8f8.jpg (Credits to Screwave for the amazing artwork!)
> 
> If you'd like to visualize the characters yourself, feel completely free to do so :)


	4. jojdfk how do i name chapters? idk this is just another chapter ig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit more of the interview, some fundy, more babysitting, and fun :)
> 
> also, I feel like this chapter is really rushed, which is my bad, I always write these late at night so i'm constantly out of my head. 
> 
> since it's mid winter recess next week, that means better and more uploads though >:O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holyy shit I got these new dream smp shimejis and theyre adorable they're all just walking across my screen and sitting together sodjdhfgjdfg
> 
> if you want any links to download them, please let me know so that I can make a quick chapter on that :)
> 
> uh otherwise, please enjoy the story!! :DD <3
> 
> (Also, I'm changing my updates from the weekends to on Mondays, since that better fits my procrastination and I can work on most of it over the weekend before finishing up on Monday :) )

The man who sat in front of Jschlatt was one that interested the CEO. 

A navy blue beanie sat neatly atop his head, the letters, "LAFD" stitched at the base. Raven black hair peeked from the front of the seamed cap, as well as several strands spilling from the back. 

As per protocol, he wore a black suit a little too nicely fitting his form, a dark blue tie fit on his white dress shirt. He looked rather nervous, eyebrows knit and dark brown, almost black pupils averting the ram's gaze. This so called 'Quackity' looked so small in his nervous flurry, maybe even a twinge of fear in his posture. But to Schlatt this appearance was quite amusing. ( **lolol sadistic fucker** )

"Y'know Tubbo talks about you a bit. He likes you." Schlatt started after a few seconds of silence, leaning back slightly in his chair and crossing his legs while still observing the other's features.

"Oh, that's good. Him and Tommy are really good kids." The intern nervously chuckled, bringing his hand to the back of his neck. There were a few moments where he tried to make eye contact, pupils slowly rising up to meet the ram's only for his gaze to drop back down to marvel at the oak desk in front of him. He was really bad at maintaining eye contact.

"That Tommy though is so fuckin' loud surprised you can deal with him." The CEO stated, chuckling a bit at his disdain for the blonde child.

"Yeah, he's kinda loud but the kid's pretty funny." Quackity laughed, easing slightly at the informal speech and even finding it oddly comforting. He'd finally brought his eyes up to meet Schlatt's, only then realizing the few details he didn't quite catch from the door. 

  1. The CEO's pupils were rectangular and horizontally fixed, imitating that of a goats.
  2. His resting expression was rather dominant; not necessarily scary, but assertive. In a way that said, "I have more power than you, and you know it."



And 3. He was really good looking. Maybe not everyone's type, but he was sure as hell Quackity's ideal guy. He had rather sharp facial features as well as a pair of mutton chops and some stubble adorning his face. He was definitely older than Quackity, maybe by a few years, a trait that the younger adored. Who knows, maybe he just has a thing for older guys. (daddy issues.)

Quackity held eye contact for only a split second longer before averting his attention back to the polished oak desk, now more nervous than before. Not in a, "love at first sight" type of nervous, but more of a, "oh shit, I hope I don't say anything dumb in front of this attractive man" type of nervous. You get it.

The rest of the conversation consisted of Schlatt asking a few more interview questions, conversations regarding Tubbo, and Quackity stealing a few glances here and there when the CEO wasn't looking. 

Nearly half an hour later, the Mexican had found himself free of the tension he'd on felt just 30 minutes before. Schlatt, while having that tough boss attitude at first, was an actual comedy god and quite friendly once you started to talk to him. It was just in the way that he talked, acted, and appeared that many were under the assumption that he was a cold hearted boss of power and money. Which was only half true.

"Hm, alright then. Everything checks out, you're officially hired as my babysitter." The ram said in the middle of a chuckle, shuffling through some papers and signing his name at the bottom of one of them. 

"Wha- Sir, it's only been half an hour!" Quackity exclaimed, happy to have gotten the job, but surprised at the suddenness of the statement. While he didn't know much about interviews, he was sure as hell they didn't last only thirty minutes, not to mention how the ram had barely asked any questions. Plus, he still kinda wanted to continue talking...

"Well, you check out pretty well. And if the kids like you, then I can't really help it." The ram said, straightening out the papers on his desk once again before handing them over to the now new babysitter. "Give this to that fucker at the front desk, he'll check you out for the job." 

"Uh, yes sir! Thank you for the job!" Quackity exclaimed, accepting the few pages and awkwardly putting his hand out for a handshake, which the boss accepted. The ram had found the gesture a bit amusing, maybe even a little cute.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll probably see me around when I come to pick up Tubbo, so until that happens, bye." Schlatt expressed his unprofessional farewell as Quackity hurried out the door with an awkward bow and goodbye, a bit jittery with excitement. He'd finally landed a pretty good job after months of unemployment, so his satisfaction was definitely not one of overreaction. Not to mention his boss was actually a pretty good guy.

It was strange, though. Schlatt had sworn he'd seen Quackity's face from somewhere, except he just couldn't place his finger on it. Hm.

\- Time skip to the next day when Quackity has another shift with Tommy and Tubbo because babysitting content is cute -

"BIG Q!" Tommy exclaimed the second that the official babysitter had stepped through the door, catching the attention of Tubbo who followed with a greeting soon after.

"That's my cue, I'll head out now." Ranboo said, getting up from where he sat behind the two kids and stretching with a groan. "They've been playing Minecraft for a while now, and I think their lunch is gonna come soon." Ranboo updated the other, facial expression impossible to read with those sunglasses and mask. "But other than that, everything should be the same as last time. Good luck!" He exclaimed with a chuckle, walking out to the hallway and shutting the door once Quackity had also said his farewells.

"God, that Ranboo is so annoying, always on about his dumb American shit." Tommy mumbled on the door had shut, receiving a light hit from Tubbo in response. 

"Ranboo is cool!" Tubbo exclaimed in an upset protest.

"Oh shut up Tubbo." Tommy replied back, sparking an argument between the two before Quackity had to break it up.  _ This was gonna be long. _

Another hour or so later, there were a few knocks at the entrance before Quackity hurriedly went to open the door, greeted with a fox hybrid on the other side. He, as many others did, wore a black suit accompanied with a red tie and white dress shirt. His hair was a bright orange, fading to black at the ends as were his tail and ears. In his hands he held several food items and drinks, all of which were junk food from McDonalds.

"Hey, you the new babysitter?" The fox man asked, pushing past Quackity and setting the food down at a table that sat in the front of the room. it seemed that he had a sort of European accent, maybe German? Dutch? 

"Uh, yeah, thanks for the lunch." The intern stated, awkwardly making his way over to the table alongside the new co-worker.

"Eyyy, Fundy!" Tommy exclaimed in greeting, running up to the table and sitting down in one of the chairs in excitement, Tubbo following soon after.

"Yeah, my name's Fundy." The fox greeted, outstretching his hand to Quackity and ignoring Tommy with a rather tired expression.

"Quackity." The new intern smiled, accepting the hand shake. 

With a quick glance to his watch, Fundy's ears seemed to perk up a little, tail also slightly straightening out. "Shit, sorry I have to get back to my office right now, uh, glad to have you on the team, I'll talk to ya' later." He quickly said his goodbyes to the kids as well before hurriedly making his way out the door.  
  


"Guy's my nephew, y'know." Tommy casually stated before taking a big bite out of his burger, eyes moving up to meet the gaze of a rather surprised and confused Quackity.

"Dude, we need a talk on your family tree."


	5. Shimejisss :D (not a chapter update)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTW GUYS THIS ONLY WORKS FOR PEOPLE ON DESKTOP/LAPTOP! IF YOU'RE ON MOBILE, I'M SO SORRY BUT IT ISN'T GONNA WORK D:

Okay I got a request on the other chapter for the link to download the shimejis, so let me do that real quick :D

(If you don't know, Shimejis are basically little characters that like travel through your screen. They can walk, sit down, climb walls, climb the ceiling, and have a bunch of different interactions. I got a request on the other chapter for the Dream SMP ones that I have. I'll explain how to download them and stuff!)

Before we start, do know that I think you have to have java installed as well as the Shimeji application.

Tutorial on how to download Shimeji:

1.) Search up 'Shimeji' on Google

2.) Click the first link. It should say, "Shimeji Browser Extension - Google Chrome"

3.) Click "Add To Chrome"

Okay, good job, you've downloaded the main thingie. Now, I'll give you the actual characters, and explain how to download them onto your screen :D

All of the following shimejis go to credit @honeybunmirren on twitter :D

Quackity - <https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VDOi-x3tmJbTlbeqChsavSB6ODxdRCky/view>

Tommy and Tubbo : <https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZXWMCA65W53x3M6fwlDri20WE_3f5ek8/view>

Karl - <https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pzTq5wbioUDTJ80t7_1cU9_S1HE3s8up/view>

Niki -  [https://drive.google.com/file/d/197OfG-xLUyfRZXt2myD3oJwqCJxLsw9M/view?usp=sharing…](https://t.co/1AcDLNaFFi?amp=1)

All of the next ones go to credit @taro_tayo on twitter :D

Dream - <https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-aweJ2eQYcTdnVoy8szXSz1RyS5d4A_F/view>

Sapnap - <https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fFaJ7rjLO_t5ANdk35_WedoN30PE65P2/view>

George - <https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SKYnC1I1WWwkq4aIH3p7fJit_YK74d-1/view>

Techno - <https://drive.google.com/file/d/1y6HymIvrxI8EuGZ5rqJ1xBb8boZAXocD/view>

Ghostbur - <https://drive.google.com/file/d/13j3yZajopfgUFC-IZ_qXWwl2Sh0vhb9j/view>

Fundy - <https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MH2yYQprq3y1T5YW2G8OZhcwZ2J9YMme/view>

Bad (BBH) - <https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SSeXNeB9ifcFsfvhafI5yDR15Fcxtt6G/view>

Ranboo - <https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ieZFSS2hMrknpmU4-fnUxsnVNG1BEZv9/view>

This Eret one is made by @jamless_one on twitter! - <https://drive.google.com/file/d/134v09HfR_8Uy7TpcWppsobWwEPMssP2F/view>

This Schlatt one is made by @justaparasite3 on twitter! - <https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pcuS3Acy9cP_QW5dkgxkoU1FSVlmCXVI/view>

These are the Shimejis that I personally use, however there are several different more in other fandoms as well that you can just search up and download for yourself! :]

* * *

Here are the next instructions:

1.) Click the link of which shimeji(s) you want.

2.) On the top right side of the Google Drive tab, there's gonna be a download button which you want to click

3.) Once you've got the file downloaded, open your Files and right click the file that you just downloaded. It should be a zip file btw

4.) Then, click "Extract all" If there's a pop up after that, just click "Extract"

5.) After you've extracted the file, there should just be a file with the title of your Shimeji. Click that file until you come to a screen with a bunch of new files.

6.) Double click the "Shimeji-ee.jar" file. 

And there you go! If you give it a few seconds, your little shimeji should fall from the sky and start walking around the screen :)

If you do better with visuals, then here is a video from @honeybunmirren on how to do it :) - <https://twitter.com/i/status/1318663059532075008>

If you want the shimejis to leave, then simply right click them and click "dismiss"!

That'll be all I think, if there's anything else I'll just edit this chapter :)

Next chapter update is coming out in a few days or so btw!!


	6. beep boop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nihachu pog :O and other babysitting shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gdfiqsdgrewdgh my upload schedule is most definitely not regulated  
> this chapter has a lot of words but it feels kinda short so i'll make up for that later this week :]
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy!

"Yeah, and then Wilbur decided to adopt Fundy even though they were both like teenagers or something, I dunno." Tommy finally explained, munching on his very last french fry and concluding the very long (and very strange) tree of his family. 

"Uh, wow." Quackity exclaimed, still a bit taken aback with how complex his family was. The kid had an adoptive hybrid father, two non-blood related brothers, a nephew, and was "married to the grind"? Whatever that meant.

"And I just have my dad!" Tubbo chimed in with a smile, "But Tommy. Wilbur, and Techno are basically my brothers too." He continued, counting three fingers on his hand to emphasize the statement.

"That's great, Tubbo." Quackity smiled, reaching his hand out to ruffle the moobloom's hair. It'd actually made sense why Tubbo had a British accent despite the fact that Schlatt, an American, was his father - the kid spent so much time with Tommy and Wilbur that he must've grown to adapt into that form of speech. 

It was kind of discouraging that the kid spent such little time with his father to the point that he developed an accent that wasn't even his. But, it was inevitable considering how busy the CEO must be.

Glancing at his watch, Quackity realized that they'd been talking for about 45 minutes, nearly 4 more hours to go.  "Sooo, do you guys always just hang out in this room?" He asked, looking around for anything to do other than play Minecraft all day.

"Well, sometimes Ranboo or Fundy will take us on walk outside or throughout the building." Tubbo replied, waving his hands around in a rather excessive way. "But not very often."

"Yeah, and not without like, five body guards..." Tommy mumbled, slouching down in his chair slightly and crossing his arms. 

"Alright, well it wouldn't hurt to wander around the building a bit, right?" Quackity hesitantly asked, sitting up to gather the now empty fast food bags. "It's kinda boring sitting in here all day." He made his way over to the trashcan that sat near the doorway, dumping the items into the bin. 

"Yeah, let's go!" The moobloom exclaimed, eyes gleaming and ready to escape the jail that was his playroom. "Tommy?" 

"Yeah, finally, we can walk out of this dumb place." The blonde child approved, jumping from his seat and dragging his brunette counterpart along with him.

"Hold on, wait. We're allowed to do this, right?" The babysitter frantically asked, stopping the two from exiting on their own. He definitely didn't want to break any sort of rule, especially since it was still his second day on the job.

"Um, I'm sure Fundy won't mind." Tubbo replied, an unsure tone in his voice. 

"Well I for one don't give two shits what he thinks, we're gonna go out there if he likes it or not." Tommy protested, a much more stern tone in his voice and pushing past the raven haired man in order to reach the door. "You coming with?" 

With a hesitant sigh, the 20 year old made his way back to the exit and opened the door, allowing the two children to go out as he followed close behind.

The kid's dad owned the place, so if anything they were far from danger. However, there was always a possibility that the two caused massive trouble; which was not in Quackity's favor. 

Making their way down the familiar hallway, the two kids chattered away several feet ahead of Quackity, who was trying his best to catch up. 

The two were constantly super energetic, always moving around and talking about the strangest things. Tommy often tended to speak his mind without thinking about it first, blurting out the most random things at the wrong times. While it was unexpected, the statements often made Tubbo and Quackity laugh, something that made the blonde child very fun to talk to. Tubbo, on the other hand, was a lot less loud and thought a bit more before he spoke. He did seem rather quiet at first, but once you got to know him you'd realize that he was actually really funny and a bit more mature for his age. Especially when he was around Tommy, the moobloom tended to express his thoughts a lot more. The duo were inseparable and 

Nearing the elevators, the two kids suddenly picked up speed, giggling as they started to run over to the sliding doors, Quackity following soon after. As the man rounded the corner, he realized that a third figure was there talking with the two children, the worry deepening in his face.  Uh oh.

"Tommy, Tubbo, are you two supposed to be out of your room..?" The figure asked as Quackity started to get closer, also then realizing that it was a woman. She had dark brown hair, several strands on either side of her face bleached a much lighter color. Instead of the usual suit, however, the stranger wore a casual sweater, striped in several colors. A belt was fixed around her waist, securely fitting on a pair of loose jeans. In her arms she held several boxes and papers, some files dangerously close to falling off.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Quackity exclaimed, running up and ready to apologize for any trouble the kids might've caused. They really needed to establish some rules.

"Ah, don't worry about it!" The lady replied kindly, shifting slightly in order to face the other. "You must be Tommy and Tubbo's new babysitter."

"Yeah, I am." Quackity nervously chuckled, "They weren't meant to run off like that, sorry if they startled you or anything." He continued, slightly directing that first part to the kids. 

"You never told us to not run.." Tommy mumbled under his breath, Quackity shooting him a quick glare before directing his attention back to the now giggling woman.

"I'm Niki, by the way. I'm glad to see that these two have a new sitter." She giggled, shifting the boxes around slightly so that the papers wouldn't end up on the floor.

"If you tell Fundy we left, I'm gonna-"

"I won't, I won't!" Niki laughed again, reassuring the blonde child. "I'm kinda in a hurry though, so maybe we'll meet again a bit later." 

"Yep! We'll see each other around!" Quackity smiled, allowing the kids to say their farewells as the nice woman left to do whatever work she had to do. 

As she rounded the corner out of sight, the babysitter had realized that the two were already in an elevator, the doors nearly sliding shut all the way before he frantically intercepted. "Oh my god, you guys really need to wait for me." He exclaimed, already exhausted with the little amount of time they'd walked as the doors shut behind him, descending to who knows where. 

"Not our fault you're slow!" Tommy protested, Tubbo following up with a giggle. 

After a quick argument in the enclosed space, the elevator doors opened to the lobby where Quackity had entered just an hour or so before. It was a lot more empty than it was earlier that morning, likely due to the fact that most of the workers had already made their way to their workspaces, typing away at their boring little desk jobs.

As the three exited the elevator, they made their way to the reception desk across the room, their footsteps clacking against the marbled floor. The morning sunlight proudly made itself present through the wide windows, the large ram statue in the center of the room shining as bright as ever. It was actually kind of hard to look at.

As they neared the reception desk, Wilbur had caught sight of them; much to his displeasure.

"Tommy, Tubbo, what are you guys doing here?" The receptionist started, shifting in his seat slightly in a displeased manner.

"Quackity made us come here." Tommy casually blamed, Tubbo affirming soon after. Damn, they really threw him under the bus.


End file.
